Disaster
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Re-Uploaded! Ever since they started working together on Big Time Rush, they have become close, but when Lucy's boyfriend becomes abusive and Kendall finds out, he brings her on the 'Better with U' tour with them. Will sparks fly between the 2?
1. Chapter 1

**** New Story! Let me know what you think! ****

***Summary****: Ever since Malese ****Stone**** and Kendall ****Knight**** started working together on Big Time Rush, they have become close, but when Lucy's boyfriend becomes abusive and Kendall finds out, he brings her on the 'Better with U' tour with them. Will sparks fly between the 2?**

***Since people decided to delete this story before I had the chance to fix it, here it is again. It got deleted before I could fix it and while I was on hiatus for major reasons***

Chapter 1:

_*Malese's POV*_

I wake up in my apartment in downtown LA alone, as usual. He must have left earlier this morning or late last night. I climb out of bed and wake into the bathroom to clean up and get ready to head to set. I was back on Big Time Rush today after going back to Vampire Diaries for a few episodes and I was really excited to see everyone again. I had missed all the guys and Erin terribly. I jump in the shower and washed my long brown hair. After I got out I dressed in **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 56138379). **I look around and see nothing really out of place. It's still as clean as it was before he came over last night. I glance in the mirror to do my makeup and see a black eye beginning to form with a little cut on my lip. I get my cover up out and start piling it on my eye until it was partially invisible.

When I finish applying the rest of my makeup, I grab my keys and phone and slide them into my pocket and grab my blue ray bans, sliding them onto my eyes. I lock my apartment door and head out to my car. When I get there, I get in, start my car and head to the studio to my long lost friends.

I pull into the parking lot and I see 3 cars already parked in the parking lot so some of them already must be here. I park my car and walk into the building and start walking to the food area, where I see BTR, Dustin, Erin and Ciara sitting down together eating breakfast. Lucky for me, Ciara was the first to spot me walk in after I slide my ray bans off my eyes. Her face lights up and she runs to me "Malese!" I catch her and lift her up into my arms. She may be 15 years old but she is still a lovable little kid. I put her down and see the other staring at me like they had just seen a ghost.

"Hey what' up?" I say as Ciara walks back over to her previous seat and begins eating.

"Oh my god!" Erin says, finally snapping out of her daze and running over to me, engulfing me in a giant hug.

"Hey Erin! I missed you too!" I say, hugging her back and giggling as she lets go. The guys slowly stand up and walk over to me.

"Malese?" They ask, hesitantly.

I stare at them confused "Um duh" After those words, I felt the air just come right out of me. They all engulfed me in a gigantic bear hug taking the breath right out of me. "Okay guys, a girl has to breathe at some point" I joke as they all pull away and lead me to where they were sitting. I set my stuff down and sit then steal a fry from Ciara's plate.

She glares at me playfully before talking to me again "So how was the Vampire Diaries?"

"It was good, should be showing in a few weeks I think"

"Good cause I am so watching it" I laugh at her. She was absolutely obsessed with the show and ever since I started working with her, she would constantly harass me about what would happen next but I would never cave to her, which I enjoyed but she hated.

"So you happy to be back working with us?" Carlos asked, as he continued eating.

"Yeah, you guys are alright" I joke making them all playfully glare at me as I laugh at them.

James got up and threw his empty plate away "See, this is why we missed you Malese" I high five him as he walks to his dressing room to get ready for shooting.

"It is so good to have you back Malese so I am no longer the only teenage girl here, no offense Ciara" Erin said

"None taken, I know I'm not old enough to understand all your teenage girl drama stuff" She laughs throwing her stuff away and leaving to prepare for shooting too.

Soon we all parted to get ready and I have a feeling this season of Big Time Rush is going to change everything.

****So here is a first quick opening chapter of a new story that I came up with listening to the song 'Disaster' by JoJo. I think it could be a good story and if anyone wants to Collaborate on it just PM me or even if you just have an idea. Either works loll****


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Disaster =)**

Chapter 2: 

_*Malese's POV*_

I was sitting in my dressing room, waiting for my scenes to start. Everyone else was filming but I didn't have any scenes yet so I was sitting around my room thinking about last night, and how it had gone down so viciously.

"_So what are we doing tomorrow?" John asked me as we lied on the couch watching a movie._

_I get up and walk into the kitchen "I told you John, we aren't doing anything tomorrow. I have filming until late."_

_I watch him get up from the corner of my eye and walk over to me slowly as I poured my water "Oh that's right, going back to see that little kid show"_

_I keep my back to him, but try and watch him from the corner of my eye still "It's not a little kid show; it ranges from ages 6-19" Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say._

_He grabbed my forearm and forced me to turn around and face him, making me drop my glass on the floor. He stared at me for a moment before raising his backhand and catching me across the face "Want to repeat that?"_

_I shake my head and he grabs my chin and forcing my face back up and repeating the action again. From there it is all history._

I stand up from my seat and walk over to the mirror, wiping the cover up off my face. I gasp at seeing the bruise. It had gotten worse, turning from a light black and blue mark to a full on purple, blue and black mark circling from below my eye to my cheek bone and to the top of my eye, ending at my eyebrow line.

I grab my bag and start digging through it, looking for my cover up. As I begin the process of covering my eye before shooting, it doesn't work out that way. A sudden knocking scares me and causes me to drop the cover up "Hold on!" I pick it up and try covering it up faster.

"Malese come on" I knew that voice; it was my best friend Kendall. I started moving faster, but it wasn't fast enough "Come on your needed on set and you know how impatient he gets waiting" The door opens and Kendall walks in and gasp as our eyes meet in the mirror. "Oh my god, Malese" I rushes over to me and lightly grabs my face.

I push his hands away from my face "Nothing Kendall, it was an accident." I turn away from him and start putting the cover up on again. He turns me back around gently and looks at me with those irresistible green eyes.

"That isn't nothing." He grabs the cover up from my hands and starts applying it on my eye himself "It was John, wasn't it?" I avoid eye contact with him as he applies more cover up on, but not enough to cake it on, basically answering his question. "He is done for it." He finishes putting the cover up on and starts for the door.

I run over to him "Kendall no" I turn him around so he is facing me.

"He hit you Malese, remember how I threatened to hurt him when he yelled at you before you left to go back to the Vampire Diaries" I nod my head "Well now, I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him" He turns to leave again, but I don't let him.

"Kendall no, I am not letting you get in trouble for this!" We keep our eyes locked for a while, until he breaks the contact.

"Okay fine, I won't hurt him, but if I can think of a way to keep you safe, will you do it?" I open my mouth to protest, but he cuts me off "Please"

I nod my head and he engulfs me in a hug and keeps an arm around me as we walk to the set.

**I know it's short, but I am cut on time because my sister is coming over tonight! I will update again soon!**

**Loveeee;***


	3. Chapter 3

Disaster: Chapter 3

I pull into my parking lot and head over to the apartment after the last day of shooting the last season. It was around 10 at night so I don't expect John to be here, or more of the fact I hope he isn't here. If he is, he has more than likely had too much to drink and I don't want to deal with him tonight. Ever since Kendall had found out about John hitting me, he had been extra protective of me and had been watching over me from the time I got to the studio til the time it was time to leave. As I walked off the elevator, I started to wonder about what Kendall meant when he said 'he could keep me safe'. I walked into my apartment and I saw John sitting at my kitchen table with a beer in hand. Just at first glance, I can already see he has had a few too many…

"Where have you been?" He slurs at me, as I walk to my counter and put my stuff down. He stands up and stumbles over to me.

"I had shooting today remember?" I whisper sharply, keeping my back to him as I feel him press against me.

"Shooting… Right. You're too much of a slut to have a good job!" He spat into my hair, before forcefully turning me to face him. I tried to brace myself as I saw him hand swing up, but as it connected with my face so hard that it forced me to the ground. He grabbed my hair and dragged me towards the bedroom. He pushed me down to the ground when we entered and I was lying on my stomach with my hair covering my face completely so you couldn't see my face at all. I heard him undo his pants then I felt a sharp, harsh, sting on my back. I soon realized it was his belt; he was whipping me with his belt. After a few more smacks, he forces me over onto my back and backhands me once more, then he starts to undo my pants "I don't see your little boyfriend anywhere, Kendall can't help you." Then he rapes me.

I woke up around 3 in the morning. John left after he did the unthinkable to me. I sat up and stayed seated on the floor. I felt the blood on my lip and the cut on the side of my head, sliding down my cheek. I started to cry and I forced myself up and into the kitchen, where I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed my best friends number as I slid down my counter and back on the floor with my back against the counter. I started sobbing again as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He mumbled tiredly.

I started sobbing once again "Kendall?"

"Lucy?" He says, waking up once he hears her sobbing.

"I need you, please…" I cry into the phone.

I hear him climb out of his bed "I'll be there in 5 minutes" We hang up and I hide my face in my knees and cry even harder. About 10 minutes later, I heard footsteps running down the hall and into my front door. When I hear the door close, I see Kendall standing right in front of me. He looks at me in disbelief "Oh my god Lucy… What did he do to you?" Kendall says, leaning down in front of me.

I start to cry as Kendall lifts me into his arms and leads me to the bedroom. He sits me on the bed as he gets clothes out and a bag "What are you doing Kendall?" I ask him confused as he starts piling clothes into a duffle bag.

"You're coming to stay with me. I can't have your life being in danger staying here" He angrily says. When he finishes packing, he walks over to me with my duffle bag and another bag full of my stuff. He gently grabs my hand and stands me up.

"But Kendall, you're going on tour tomorrow morning"

"And that's why I have all your stuff packed, you're coming with me on the tour" He smiles as he locks the door behind me as we walked to the elevator, and then left to his place. When we got there, I immediately sat on the couch and turned the light on that was on the coffee table.

I get up and grab one of my bags from Kendall, or I try to grab it, but he won't let me. He carries then to his room and I start going through the duffle for some clothes to wear to bed. I had stayed at Kendall's before, so I felt like home here. I get changed into a pair of white sweat pants and a t shirt **( www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 56140914)**. I smile as I walk back out into the living room and Kendall is standing there. I walk over to him and set me clothes back in the duffle as I give him a tight hug. I hold back the tears as he hugs back, I don't think I've ever felt this much love in a hug during my whole relationship with John.

**Finally an update!33**


End file.
